custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Tribe
|enemies=Agori, Glatorian }} The Iron Tribe was of the main Tribes of Spherus Magna. After a "Dream Plague" decimated them, however, they were shunned from modern society. History The Iron Tribe originated from a mountainous region near Bota Magna, where they would mine the ore and other natural resources. They would trade their metals with the Fire Tribe, the latter using the ores for forging tools and armor. While they occasionally had territorial disputes with the Skrall, they generally got along with the planet's population. 103,000 years ago, however, that all changed. Members of the Tribe found themselves unable to dream for reasons unknown. It spread across the majority of the Tribe's population, driving many into insanity and eventually death. Believing this to be a plague, the other Tribes shunned them. The original chieftain of the Tribe, Zarakata, attempted to plea to the other Tribes for help. Sadly he died in the process, leaving his people leaderless. Pressured by the infected into finding a cure and shunned by the rest of the world, those that were immune took refuge in a cave. One of the survivors, Telluris, suggested that they try to integrate into the other Tribes through means of disguise. To accomplish this, they used various materials to alter their armor's color from dark blue and gray to various oranges. However it did not fool everyone else, and so they continued to hide. Only after most of the infected died did they re-emerge. The immune split off from one-another, scattering themselves to the winds in the hopes of finding new life. That came in the form of The Shattering, stranding the survivors on Bota Magna and Bara Magna. On the latter fragment, members of the Iron tribe were not included within the then-new social system, forcing them to live in the wastelands. As a result, many of them turned to banditry just to survive. Their status after the Reformation of Spherus Magna is currently unknown. Infrastructure Hard work and dedication to their jobs were once the main virtues of the Iron Tribe. After it's collapse, however, their social order went down with it. These days their thoughts are mainly occupied by survival. They rarely interacted with other Tribes, let alone their own people. The only organization they dealt with was the Rock Tribe, but only to trade in exchange for advancing the latter's goals. While the arena-system generally excluded them, it was possible for lone wolves (such as Sahmad) to participate in them for their own gain. The Iron Tribe once worshiped the Skopio, to the point that one of their own even modeled a vehicle after them. Whether or not they continue to revere them is currently unknown. Many of the other Tribes condemned this, and believed the Dream Plague to be punishment for admiring such a beast. Members Agori *Kerel *Paracellius *Dakita *Drukzen - Formerly *Sahmad *Tempra *Hanzek *Sceptiez *Shamad's lover - Deceased , a warrior-class female residing in the Shifting of The Sands Universe.]] Glatorian *Metron *Frehsk *Nilias *Rekax *Telluris *Victdus *Taxir Unknown species *Zarakata - Deceased Trivia *According to a survey Sahmad took, just before the plague started, the Iron Tribe could boast 8650+ members. A month ago there were only 2038 members, just a little more than 1/3 of it's original population. *The symbol for the Iron Tribe was drawn by Darkblade9. *They are the only Tribe to not have an Element Lord. This is because they were created after the Dream Plauge occurred, when most of the suitable candidates died out. Category:Organizations Category:Tribes Category:Spherus Magna Category:Iron Tribe